Inevitability
by Sagakure
Summary: One-shot. Kaname meets with the Council post Shizuka incident, to plead Zero's cause. But as the meeting ends and Kaname remains behind with Ichiou, there’s a price to pay... Implied abuse and humiliation. Spoilers for volumes 5 and 6, mentions of Rido.


_**Title: Inevitability**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Vampire Knight, this is a fanfic written for fun and for love of the series. I'm not making any money with it.  
__**Warning: **__Spoilers for the Shizuka arc and mentions of Rido and later chapters of the manga. Also, implied abuse, humiliation and angst._

_**Summary: **__One-shot. __Kaname meets with the Council to ask them to not execute Zero for the murder of Shizuka Hiou. But as the meeting ends and Kaname remains behind with Ichiou, there's a price to pay… Implied abuse._

* * *

.

.

The meeting at the Vampire Council had ran a bit late, but it was over now. The other members were picking up their papers and getting up, some of them still grumbling about the fact that the ex-human, Zero Kiryuu, would be getting away with Shizuka Hiou's murder, at least for now.

Even the Hunter's Society hadn't hesitated to give them their approval to the execution, fearing a conflict between the two races. But Kaname Kuran's intervention, first directly on the academy grounds to stop the execution, and now to plead for the boy's cause with the Council, was unexpected.

They would have refused, of course, if it was a matter of higher importance for their plans —after all, they had refused many things Kuran wanted before, regardless of him being a pureblood. But that hunter's life or death was at this point unimportant enough for them that they could concede the pureblood's wish without trouble, and by doing so they would also appease the clamor of the vampire masses which were currently lavishing praise on Kuran for his diplomatic skills and worrying that the Council may side against him because of Kiryuu.

Kuran's currently rising popularity was a matter of much bigger importance at the Council's eyes; he was getting more and more political influence lately, despite their previous efforts to discredit him after he was orphaned.

If things had gone as Ichiou and them had planned, Kuran should have been the Council's puppet, but far from that, he now he had the gall to come and ask them not to meddle in the affairs of that Cross academy and what not. _Unforgivable and unacceptable! _Especially since it fueled their worry that he might indeed secretly intend to reestablish the vampire monarchy sooner or later, throwing down the Council and retrieving the throne that had in days past belonged to his family.

The three main Elders of the Council exchanged meaningful glances. They would have to take matters into hand soon. But they could wait a little bit longer, until their own pureblood champion finished regaining his strength and was ready to fight for them. They couldn't strike down the last of the Kuran bloodline without having a suitable replacement for him.

For now, they could entrust the handling of Kaname to the most trusted of the three, the old Ichiou. The other elders addressed him knowing smiles and left his office with the rest of the vampires that had attended the meeting, while Ichiou took Kuran aside to delay his exit.

The two of them were alone now, and Kaname suddenly felt a chill run along his spine when he heard the door click shut with the last member of the Council leaving._ Alone, in Ichiou's office. _It brought back very unpleasant memories of being alone in Ichiou's study, back in the Ichijou mansion, where he was forced to live after the death of his parents.

"You come here, demanding things, expecting to be able to get your way. You're getting more and more bold, my dear ward…"

"I believe you mean _ex_-ward." Kaname emphasized calmly, while he picked up his papers with an affected casualness, not liking the fake-looking friendliness that was rolling off the austere face of his former guardian.

"Oh, _tut-tut_. Just because you want something, doesn't means the Council will see it that way. You tried to reject my guardianship, but according to the official paperwork, you're _still_ my ward. You know it well, that's why I still control all your assets. And it will stay that way until _**I**_ release you." Ichiou marked each of his words with a step forward, getting closer and closer to Kaname, who was steeling himself to not step back and reveal the whirlpool of instinctive dread rising inside him. He had already put a careful distance between Ichiou and himself a moment ago when he could do so without being obvious, but there wasn't enough room in the world for him to be far enough from the older vampire, especially now that Ichiou was leaning closer, their faces mere inches apart. Kaname's stomach churned at the familiar scent of Ichiou's cologne, bringing back unpleasant memories.

"You have nothing Kaname. At our eyes, you're just a child... and a child needs proper rearing and discipline..."

Ichiou's lips curved upwards, slowly morphing from a sickeningly sweet mocking grimace to a cruel smile of pure sadistic hunger. The old vampire held in place for a moment, inhaling Kaname's breath silently, waiting to see if the pureblood's façade would break, but when Kaname kept his perfect composure, he walked away and circled around his desk, pulling a supple-looking whipping switch from behind it before returning to the pureblood's side.

Kaname's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but it was barely noticeable; he remained extremely well-controlled, refusing to give into the bone-deep urge to just leave the room fast and not look back. He wouldn't ever give Ichiou the satisfaction of showing weakness or fear. But he couldn't help the pallor that suddenly took over his face. In some deeper area of his mind, he registered the fact that Ichiou had had the switch in that spot even before the meeting started; it was deliberately planned. But he'd be damned if he gave in to his enemy's psychological warfare.

"You can't do this. I'm no longer under your roof. Do you think you can do this, to me, a pureblood, here, and no one will find out?"

Ichiou's eyes narrowed, and his smile got wider as if he was waiting for that retort. "Oh, but I'm sure _you_ will make sure no one finds out. You wouldn't want them to know, would you? You're my ward, I'm merely disciplining you, it's not against our laws, as long as I don't take your blood. So the shame would be all yours..." He licked his lips at the last words, cracking the switch over his gloved hand. The noise was startling in the silence of the room.

It was a testament to Kaname's control that he didn't flinch at the much too familiar noise that he utterly dreaded. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, but he still refused to surrender to the panic that was rising in his blood.

Composed as his face was, Kaname's voice betrayed him at last. "You can't… you can't…"

But Ichiou thought otherwise, and the severe look on his face was as still as a marble statue dedicated to the glory of doom and destruction as he approached his ward with inexorable inevitability. The pureblood finally had to take a step back, but there was a wall behind him.

Cornered and faced with the horror he had to endure for years under the old man's roof, Kaname was having trouble controlling his breathing.

Ichiou run a playful finger along the young pureblood's jaw, taking in the sight of those soft lips drawn to a line, downcast eyes and furious aura. _Oh, how you wish you could rip me apart right now, but you know much too well that if you do so, all you've tried to protect will be lost… _Ichiou knew Kaname perfectly well.

"You know that thanks to your dear uncle, your mind control won't work on me… And you know well the power I have with the Council. I was able to cover up the death of two purebloods. I can do very much anything I want. You are _nothing_. Now take off your jacket. Surely, you don't want me to punish you by striking instead something you care for more than your own body, do you?"

The threat was obvious in those cruel eyes. It would be the academy, or perhaps even Yuuki, although Kaname hoped Ichiou wouldn't dare to go so far so soon. But he couldn't take the risk. If the old vampire wanted to, he could have Kaname accused of the murder of his parents just as easily as he had covered it up, and then, Kaname would be taken by the Council and unable to protect Yuuki when Rido came. This was a careful chess game that both parties had been playing over the past ten years, but for now, Ichiou still had the upper hand. The Damocles blade the old vampire hung over the young pureblood's head was still firmly in place.

Kaname swallowed hard, and made up his mind. He had always preferred physical pain over the other much worse things Ichiou could do if he chose to rebel. If his body could protect Yuuki and the academy a bit longer, then so be it. The pureblood's fingers went for the buttons on his jacket and he started undressing, eyes cast down, his dark hair obscuring his face. He hoped the shame he felt wouldn't be as obvious to Ichiou as it was to him. But from the vicious vibes of sadistic delight emanating from the old vampire, Kaname surmised that he could feel it just as well, and did his best not to tremble with anger at his helplessness.

"Good boy… you know the drill, put your hands on the desk and spread your legs."

And Kaname did, because he would always do whatever it may take to keep Yuuki safe, to delay a bit longer the time where he would finally have to go to war for good and risk tearing apart the precious peace of Cross academy.

The burning shame searing through his blood and the unshed tears stinging in his eyes were nothing compared to his will to protect her.

.

.

* * *

_Sagakure, August 20__th__ 2008_

_._

_I've been meaning to write something with Ichiou x Kaname for a bit, but only got around to more recently, and then ended up tweaking it for days and only posting it now._

_Ichiou x Kaname is a pairing with such colossal potential for twisted non-con stuff, it amazes me to no end that the internet is not infested with fics with them. XD; lol_

_It's canon that Ichiou lusts after Kaname to the point of barely being able to control himself, (and also that Kaname was forced to live under Ichiou's roof for years, against his will and forced to do things he didn't want to) and yet there's barely any fanfiction mentioning it. In canon it's not yaoi but well, that's what fanfiction is for also. ;) lol  
I hope more people will write for those pairings. XD; (Especially since Kaname stayed at Ichiou's place until he was grown up and left for Cross Academy, so there could perfectly be yaoi of it without it having to be when Kaname was younger.)_

_By the way, the thing of Kaname's mind powers not working on Ichiou is just made up for this fic. Ichiou already has a huge political edge over him, but I thought a physical one might be useful as well. Though perhaps it's not even needed, since if Kaname did disobey and tried to hurt him, Ichiou could strike back against those Kaname cares for, so perhaps he only needs his political leverage after all. Poor Kaname. :S (Although power struggle situations are inevitably kinky for us sadistic fangirls. XD;)_


End file.
